


Spirit Week

by Alramech



Series: Banana Bus Squad - High School Baseball AU [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alramech/pseuds/Alramech
Summary: It's spirit week and the students have selected the homecoming theme, and because they are the Northtech Glitches there was only one theme that was deemed suitable: Video Games. Join in on the festivities and get an inside look at the happenings of our high school!





	1. Day 0 & 1: Pajama Sam

One week ago. . .

 

"I signed us up for the homecoming parade next Friday!" Delirious exclaimed as rushed towards their lunch table in the middle of the common room, the side conversations never really stopping but Delirious didn't seem to notice because he continued on. "I hope you didn't mind but I had to pick what game our float will be while I was regi-registering. I'm actually really excited!" He kept talking between bites of sandwich. The group must have heard the last thing he said because all eyes were on Delirious, who was oblivious to the attention. "I got this really sick idea and I was -- I was thinkin' we could. . ." Delirious trailed off as he finally noticed the attention, facial expression blank. "What?"

"You picked without asking us first?" Mini yelled, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I swear to god Delirious," Wildcat warned menacingly. "If you picked that Minecraft bullshit, you can fuckin' expect that I'll--"

"I didn't! I promise!" Delirious exclaimed laughing nervously.

"Well, then what'd ya pick?" Nogla asked, more calm than Wildcat but still mad that his friend picked a game for their float theme that they didn't like.

"I, uhh," Del stumbled a bit. "I-I picked G-GTA. You know, that one game that-"

"We know what GTA is, for fucks sake, we play it together all the time!" Wildcat sighs, slightly relieved but still on edge.

 

|-|-|-| LATER THAT DAY |-|-|-|

 

"Alright motherfuckers," Marcel clasped his hands together as the group sat in Lui's large living room. "We need ideas."

"What if we-" Delirious started but was cut off.

"We could find a couple cars, smash 'em a bit to make them look beat up or something like that," Tyler suggested, laying on his back as he threw a baseball up into the air and catching it with a bare hand.

"Nah..." Craig trailed off.

"Well, what if we make the float platform look like the top of the Maze Bank, and we dress up and criminals that just robbed it," Vanoss suggested. "We could wear parachutes too. It'd kinda be like a heist, y' know?"

"That isn't a bad idea," Moo commented. "We could carry duffel bags full of money."

"But where would get parachutes?" Lui pointed out.

"Guys!"

"Come on, guys!" Daithi complained. "How hard can it be to come up wit' a float that'll win first?"

"I don't see you comin' up with anything, ya Irish fuck!" Tyler exclaimed, pausing his one-sided game of catch.

"I'm just tryin' to help ya' bitch!" Daithi yelled back across the room.

"Shu-Shuch up!" Delirious exclaimed. The loudness of the boy's outburst shocked everyone due to the anger that practically seethed from the usually funny words. "Umm. . ." Delirious stuttered sheepishly. 

"What is it, Del?" Evan, who was the first who shook himself out of the shock, questioned.

"Uh, I have this idea--"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Terroriser exclaimed, chuckling.

"Are you kidding me?!" Delirious blurted, slightly angry until he noticed the smiles and laughs on his so-called 'friends' faces. "You dicks!" He laughed loudly with them, plopping down onto the large couch right in between Evan and Moo, who slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Alright," Evan started as he tried to stop laughing. "Now tell us your idea, clown."

 

Monday: Wear Pajamas

 

The pajama clad boy shut off his car and grabbed his backpack from the back seat before retrieving his keys and locking the vehicle. Slinging his bag onto his back, he waited for his sister to catch up; the two siblings strolled through the front gate of the school and were greeted by the sight of other high school students wearing variously-colored pajamas. Delirious scanned the courtyard before his eyes fell on a small group of people sitting at a picnic table off to the side. Turning with the intentions of informing his sister that he was leaving her here, his eyes landed on his sister who actually had started towards her best friend sitting under a tree. Snorting lightly, Delirious started towards his own group of friends, gripping the straps of his backpack.

"Seriously?" Brian noticed him walking over, raising an eyebrow in amusement once he noticed what Delirious was wearing.

"Deliriously," the boy smirked, tugging at the sleeves of his blue onesie covered in yellow stars and crescent moons; the reference clear to anyone who dabbled in horror video games. Despite not being a big fan of horror video games, Delirious' friends watched him play parts of it and even trying the game themselves when their teammate brought the game over to Evan's one night. In fact, the only reason the group of friends excluding their catcher ever played or even watched anything to do with horror was when their enthusiastic friend suggested it. Among the Sleep happened to be one of Delirious' favorites, admittedly the favoritism has something to do with the teddy bear the character played as owns and brings along everywhere.

"Where's your teddy bear?" Daithi joked, joining the conversation and taking a seat at the large wooden table. He wore dark green pajama pants along with a gray short sleeved t-shirt. Delirious smirked underneath his mask and reached for his backpack behind him and unzipped the large pouch revealing a brown fuzz, rezipping the bag once he pulled out the stuffed animal.

"Come on dude!" Wildcat exclaims sounding slightly pissed, but everyone knew he normally meant otherwise. "Don't you dare go all quiet on us again you fuckin' clown! We've all seen your bitch-ass face before!"

"Leave 'im alone Tyler," Evan chuckled as he approached the table having heard the naturally-loud first basemen. Evan wore black sweatpants and a red t-shirt with a hockey graphic on it. The Canadian glanced at his phone, smile falling slightly; "We better get goin' otherwise we'll be late."

"Let's git 'er goin'!" Daithi repeated loudly.

"Let's git 'er goooin'!" Wildcat mirrored dragging out the 'o' comically causing everyone to chuckle. Delirious smiled under the mask as he fell to the back of the group before he slowly reached up and slid the mask off, staring at it for a few moments before putting it away in his backpack.

"Nice pajamas," Evan complimented as he fell back into pace with his friend, who blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Thanks, and right back at ya'," Delirious smiled lightly before it flipped to a frown. "We better catch up to them before they do somethin' stupid," he commented.

"Aren't you normally doing said thing with them?" Evan asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah!" Delirious laughed. "That's why we gotta catch up 'cause I don' wanna be left out!" Evan laughed along with him as they walked faster to catch up with their friends.


	2. Day 2: Animal Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress as an animal of your choice to represent Animal Crossing!

Delirious strolled into the lunch room wearing a gray raccoon onesie with the hood up, Evan not far behind wearing an owl onesie of his own. Though as they approached the table where their friends were sitting, Delirious stopped in his tracks and stared at a table quite a few away from their own on the other side of the room.

"Holy shit, look at this shark eating this cheeseburger!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing over at Grayson*, one of the guys on the swim team, who was wearing a shark onesie and was, in fact, eating a cheeseburger. Tyler started to laugh.

"Look at this- Look at this shark eating this cheeseburger! There's somethin' you don't fucking hear every day!" Tyler repeated causing everyone who heard to laugh. "Holy shit! Look at this shark eating a cheeseburger over here! It sounds like fuckin' code for something!"

"Well!" Delirious laughed. "It's true!"

Then, Tyler got up from the table and walked all the way over to where Evan and Delirious were standing near the cheeseburger eating 'shark'. Tyler himself was dressed as a pink pig, which was slightly weird, but no one commented.

"I'm here to see the shark eating a cheeseburger!" He chuckled. "Hey, that is a fucking shark eating a cheeseburger!" More people around them laughed quietly as they watched the exchange. Grayson looked slightly uncomfortable but there was a small smile on his face.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Delirious grinned.

"He's lookin' at that cheeseburger like come on iiiiiiiiiiinnnn!" Vanoss and Wildcat said practically simultaneously causing more laughter from the students that were listening.

"On this day in history," Tyler started as Evan and Delirious laughed in the background. "A pig, a raccoon, and an owl stood, mesmerized by a shark eating a cheeseburger. And they said the famous quote: Is that a fucking shark eating a cheeseburger?!"


	3. Day 3: Legend of Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress as complimenting or opposites  
> (ex. Link and Zelda // Link and Ganondorf)

The commons was silent as the ominous laughter grew louder as it seemed to near a set of closed doors that led to the room. The doors slammed open with a force so strong they slammed against the wall. Everyone's eyes immediately flew wide open, focusing on the figure who strolled through the entryway. He let out a sharp bark of laughter as he flung his head back and held his arms out wide. 

"I'm baaaaack!" He sang with a large smile stretching his painted face. And then with swagger in his walk, Delirious made his way towards the center of the large assembly room and sat down at his friend's table. Once seated, he reached across and grabbed a fry off of Daithi's plate despite the angry response. 

"Where's Batman?" Tyler questioned sarcastically, clearly amused by the scene his friends just created. 

"Ohhhhh, you know," Delirious started nonchalantly, brushing off the sarcasm. "He's around here somewhere. He is Batman after all," he continued, waving around another fry he had stolen off of his friend's plate, giving his friend a sly and mischevious smile his friend's way before sending a quick glance at the doorway. Almost simultaneously everyone's attention was caught once again, but this time to a doorway that led to a separate room from which the catcher entered. Through this doorway stormed another figure, this time wearing a black cape that billowed behind him. Delirious patted the open seat next to him without giving so much as a glance his way. 

"Batman," he stated simply as he kept his eyes forward, though a small smirk remained present. 

"Joker," Evan replied coldly, taking the seat offered to him. He turned his head to face his clown-like friend, giving him a slightly annoyed and unsurprised look before plucking a large fry from Delirious' hand. "Stealing is bad," he said before eating it himself. 

"And I care, why?" Delirious questioned, shooting Evan an amused look as he stole another fry and ate it. 

"I will beat you up and then throw you in jail," Evan replied coolly.

"And I have the school rigged to blow up," Delirious shot back sarcastically, not missing a beat. 

 

The old and strict substitute teacher who had been walking around the lunchroom stopped and turned to face the two boys, disbelief, and horror clear on her face. 

Fortunate for them the principal could take a joke and let the pair off with a warning.


	4. Day 4: Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get together a "team" of your friends and dress in a similar way or wear similar clothing!

"Can I just say I am so happy that Coach had gotten our t-shirts approved," Craig exclaimed, pulling his shirt out to get another look at it. They had come to the decision as a team they wanted to be a large group for the theme today, but they didn't want to go over the top because of many of them had been all in for the rest of the days. Besides, tomorrow was a big day as well and so they decided to keep it simple. Each of them was wearing a quarter-length sleeve baseball shirt with red sleeves and plain blue jeans of no specific brand, though Delirious demanded his shirt be in blue. While they were the same design, each one had a slightly different and unique phrase. They had needed to get their phrases okayed by the principal due to worry about being forced to change out of them; thankfully their principal was okay with it despite vetoing a few of the phrases, giving them less to choose from. 

In the end, it was Craig who had taken it upon himself to assign each of them the saying. When Craig handed out the t-shirts the previous night, he immediately took claim to 'Pitch, Please.' Then the third baseman handed Marcel his shirt, which read 'Pitches Be Crazy'; there were laughs all around but everyone agreed that it fit him. Brian's read 'Life's a Pitch' whereas David's read 'Quit Your Pitchin,' both happily accepted the ironic t-shirts. Evan received 'Come At Me Pitch,' though Craig explained he wanted Evan's to say 'I'm a Boss-Ass Pitch Pitch Pitch' but he couldn't get it approved. Tyler's said 'Move Pitch Get Out The Way' and Brock's read 'Pitch, Be Humble.' Brock wasn't a huge fan of the rap music occasionally blasted in the locker room, but he found it a tad bit humorous, liking the message of the song; he also found it better than some of the other slightly more risque phrases such as Ryan's which read 'Where My Pitches At?' Craig gave Luke a shirt that said 'Game Time Pitches,' Lui received one with 'Pitch I Will Slap You,' and Bryce's shirt read 'I Got 99 Problems And A Pitch Ain't One.' Delirious' shirt was most obviously his seeing as it is in blue instead of red like everyone elses', reading 'Pitch Don't Kill My Vibe.' 

The large group walked through the front gate together, though they were chatting in small groups-- they had decided to meet in the parking lot so they could walk into school together to see the reactions-- earning snickers and laughs from nearly everyone they passed. 

During lunch, their table was approached by Grayson and Olivia. "Shark! How are the cheeseburgers?" Tyler exclaimed. 

"They're fine," Grayson rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to say that your t-shirts are amazing." 

"Well, you guys were Squints and Wendy yesterday, right?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, except I was Squints and he was Wendy," Olivia explained with a laugh. "Because I play softball and he swims," she pointed at Grayson. 

"I thought that was pretty adorable," Brock commented. "Best couple costume from yesterday."

"Yeah, but it's hard to compete with Joker and Batman," Grayson added, shooting a look at Delirious and Evan. "Did you even get detention?" 

"Nah! Tom let us off the hook. He just, gave him a warning not to destroy Gotham City too much, and me the warning to keep him in check," Evan explained, pointing to Delirious with a small laugh. "He even okayed the shirts!" It was then that Delirious' sister approached the table with the purpose of retrieving her friends.

"Of course you all got matching t-shirts," Delirious' sister rolled her eyes. "Pitch don't ki.." She trailed off, her eyebrows raised when she read what the shirt said. "And of course you picked stuff like that. I'm not even surprised," she exclaimed, shaking her head with a laugh before pulling her friends away. "Please don't join in on their stupidity," she pleaded as they left, causing chuckles all around.


	5. Day 5: Mario and Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wear your school colors of red and blue to represent the two popular video game characters. (Don't forget the parade is today! Early release for those of you in the parade @ 2:15).

The students clad in the school's colors, red and blue, flooded the halls as they chatted excitedly, making their way to the curb of the road in front of the school; some students separating from the crowd headed towards the back of the school where all the floats waited. Delirious ran to catch up with his friend, arms carrying bags upon bags that were given to a specific individual.

"Alright!" Evan exclaimed. "Thanks for grabbing our stuff, Del!" Delirious nodded and laughed lightly.

"It was nothin'," the boy waved off any thanks. "I just had to go to Coach's classroom to get it from the closet."

"We better hurry and get dressed!" Brian pointed. "There are some last minute adjustments I was to make." The large group walked towards the men's locker room with their bags in hand, excited to show off what they've been working so tirelessly on. Delirious slipped on his shoes and tied the laces with clumsy fingers and although it took him a while, the dressed-up man eventually succeeding. Approaching the mirror vanity in the bathroom area, Delirious pulled out a small case. He switched out a few of his ear piercings then he unzipped the black container and laid out the items he'd need before proceeding to put the final touches, taking extra time to make it as good as possible.

"We're going to head out to the float!" Mini yelled causing his voice to echo noisily throughout the room.

"I'll be out in a bit!" Delirious yelled back equally as loud, not taking his focus off of what he was doing. He jumped a little when the heavy door banged shut due to the harsh noise produced by the impact. Checking to make sure he didn't screw up or miss anything, Delirious put on the final touches before carefully slipping the mask over his face. He gave himself a once over in the full-body mirror with a critical eye, tweaking things here and there. Delirious carefully rolled up the sleeves of his ocean blue long sleeve dress shirt to his elbows, then adjusted the midnight black waistcoat that had two fork tails reaching the back of his knee. Taking a deep breath he smoothed out a few wrinkles in his black slim and fitting pants that tapered off at the bottoms. Glancing at the clock he hurriedly modified the black tie around his neck, loosening it slightly before rushing out the locker room doors, stopping abruptly to avoid hitting someone in front of him.

"Oh!" A girl Delirious recognized as Olivia, one of his sister's friends and the one who was dating the cheeseburger-consuming shark. "Hey, Del! You look great!" She complimented causing Delirious to flush a little, but not enough to be noticed. He never has and never will get used to being complimented on his appearance.

"Uh, thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck with a black-gloved hand. Delirious noticed the yellow outfit she was wearing that matched that of the female Pokemon Go trainer. "Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, the Outdoor Adventure Club voted and Pokemon Go won to vote. I guess it kinda makes sense, but whatever," she shrugged, smiling lightly. "Grayson is Spark, you know, the Team Instinct leader? And we also have two girls as Candela and Blanche, the other team leaders." Delirious nodded; Craig had shown him the game and he didn't really get into it, but he saw the appeal. "Well, I better get back to the shark," she laughed. "Gotta make sure he isn't eating any cheeseburgers!" Delirious snorted and blushed a little bit more as she ran down the hall. Delirious blinked blankly, then shook himself out of it, taking a deep breath trying to wrap his head around the conversation he just had. Taking a look at the hallway clock, Delirious quickly made his way towards the back doors.

"There you are, bitch!" Wildcat exclaimed, perched on one of the two motorcycles they're using for the parade.

"Hello!" Delirious greeted openly with a small wave as he approached. Everyone was clad in business-like outfits consisting of mainly suits, waistcoats, ties, masks, and etcetera, though they all wore a mask or something unique.

"Man! This looks sick!" He laughed loudly drawing a few chuckles.

Delirious gazed upon their float; they had put so much effort into it that it was crazy. The float had a raised section near the back of the platform with a dark wooden desk accompanied by a dark red fancy chair that gave off a feeling of superiority and importance. The floor overall was painted a medium gray and draped from the lower platform leading up to the desk was a crimson red carpet. Behind the desk and chair was a wall that was adorned with a map of Los Santos, hooked up with red blinking lights at a few locations. Near the front of the float was a wooden crate with the top thrown to the side and across the carpet was a couple of duffel bags stuffed with fake cash, though a few bills were scattered across the lower section surrounding the bags. In addition to the duffel bags, there was also a backpack or two. Though what would draw most attention would be the nerf guns of all shapes and sizes they had spread all over the float as well as sticking out of the wooden box crate and leaning against the wall. It wouldn't have been so eye-catching if they hadn't painted them various colors-- particularly black-- in an attempt to make them somewhat real-looking, but it was still obvious they were fake. Although it had been Tyler's idea to take a BB gun and create quite a few randomly placed holes throughout the float to give it a less innocent office appearance(despite being full of guns). And despite being unintentional, Daithi's spilled red cool-aide stain looked strangely like a blood stain, so the crew purposely spilled more of the red drink for more of the tough and slightly beat up aesthetic. And if it wasn't obvious enough, in the well-known font was the words 'Grand Theft Auto' along the side of the float platform.

"I know dude! Jus' look at it!" Tyler exclaimed throwing his arms open wide towards the glory that is their parade float. The others agreed as they started to get into their places for the parade. It was decided that Luke would drive his truck -- which happened to be pulling their float -- and that Lui, Daithi, and Marcel would all be in the back of the large pickup armed with the fake guns. Tyler and Brian were the obvious choices as the ones who manned the two motorcycles that would flank the sides of the parade float, leaving Evan, Delirious, Craig, and Brock. Craig and Brock, each with a large Rottweiler on a chain leash (both borrowed from a friend), were stationed at the front of the float on the lower platform to come off as intimidating (and partially to look bad-ass). Evan was the obvious choice for the "boss" so he got to sit at the desk, and Delirious had chosen to sit up and to the right of the desk on the edge of the raised platform.

"For some fuckin' reason Delirious, that mask paired with the clothes looks slightly more terrifying!" Craig exclaimed glancing back as he got into position with his dog, which happened to be named Capone after the famous American mobster.

"I was jus' tryin' to make it look slightly masquerade-like!" Delirious explained chuckling. "I'll take it as a compliment though!"

"Yeah! We all know you'd be the slightly-insane, psychopathic, remorseless killer of the gang!" Marcel yelled from the back of the pickup truck. "You can tell by the way you play GTA and Black Ops and shit!"

"Why thank you, Marcel!" Delirious exclaimed, laughing as Luke started to drive forward, following the float in front of him. As they started to see the masses of students both old and young, school faculty, and school supporters, they all put on a blank or menacing face in an attempt to pull off the ruthless gang vibe. 

Delirious, however, was a complete 180 from the others yet he somehow pulled off the same effect. An insane smile stretched across his face as he smirked at the crowds, a scratched and partially red-stained bat slung over his shoulder as he dangled his feet off the sides of the float. And they seemed to get the reaction they were hoping for because nearly everyone gasped and pointed. A majority of the students in awe were guys mostly because the game tended to be played by guys, but whether they've played the game or not, everyone gave major props for the sheer amount work that had to have gone into the float.


End file.
